Orum Fireaxe
"Ai yearn fer tha mount'in, but ther's work ta do 'ere" History Orum was born in the eastern Teln mountains. When he was little, the dwarf hold he lived in was overrun by orcs and giants. The Fireaxe family formed a rear guard that allowed King Belegar to retreat and eventually escape to Egron. Orum became an orphan and a sundered dwarf, and was taken in by the rest of Clan Dron-Duraz to raise. They taught him as they would their own children, drilling skill in combat, and a craft for more peaceful times. In the years that followed, he worked for a human smith in Haven to survive, acting as his apprentice. Then the third orc war started, and with it the laid back attitude the humans of Egron had for the orcs changed to one of hate and fear. Belegar and his clan got backing to fight the orcs, and mounted an expedition to strike out at them, and naturally Orum joined the expedition as was expected of him. The company of Belegar was joined by several humans and even an elf. They started traveling towards the mountain home of Clan Dron-Duraz. On the way, they came upon a halfling village beset by orc cultists of Orcus, and though it was not part of the mission, the company invaded the orc stronghold and cleared it, slaying the priests of Orcus who were attempting a ritual to summon an aspect of the demon lord. Unfortunately, the company had run out of funds and supplies, and the war with the orcs had intensified. Many of the humans of the company left to defend their own people, leaving Belegar to scramble for support from elsewhere. As progress stalled, Orum started taking on mercenary work, fighting the orcs for Egron to make money. Eventually, the war comes to an end, with the orc leaders killed, and the company was able to make it home. Then, Belegar was summoned before the Mithral Council in Anvildor, and was offered to lead an expedition to the new world. Once again, the dwarves of Thunderholme leave their ancestral homes, mounting an expedition through the Elfgate to this strange new land. Orum would find himself on a ship for months, feeling uncomfortable with the rocky situation. Eventually the ships land, and the expedition begins building a settlement in the new land. Shengming de Yaolan and back. The expedition who called itself the Iron Circle made landfall on the coast of Shengming de Yaolan near an estuary. There, the human settlers set up the city of Seabreeze. From there, the dwarves moved inland towards the mountains, setting up the city of Thorsulheim. There was little initial contact with any local shengese people, but over time, some bandits and merchants showed up. As the kingdom became established, Orum took on the role of guardian, and defended the realm from outside threats. He was awarded the title of Thane and joined the council of dwarven elders in running the kingdom. But as time went by, the kingdom became more prosperous and less need for a guardian such as Orum. Over the course of months, Orum started becoming lazy, then started drinking heavily, then began experimenting with drugs. He disappears for days at a time, not showing up at his own forge to work. Eventually, he was caught in a drug den when the Thorsulheim militia busted the drug den, and was brought before King Belegar and the council of elders. He was stripped of his rank of Thane and kicked from the court. This shame drove him to redeem himself in the eyes of the Thorsulheim court. He traveled back to Egron and became an active adventurer again. He is driven to seek glory in battles and make a name for himself. In a fight against Maloglash's Sins, he tackles Greed as the Sin unleashes an attack, turning both of them to dust. He was brought back to life by Ashelia St-Claire and realizes he has been reckless. He goes back to Anvildor to reassess his life. Reconnecting with his roots On returning to Anvildor, Orum started tinkering at the forge, working on his smithing skills and learning new skills. He spends several months apprenticing himself to some of the greatest masters in the dwarven capital. After several months of hard labor, he felt a lot more confident about himself, and then the call to confront Greed came. He steeled himself and went to answer the call. With preparation and heroism, the group repelled Greed's armies and defeated him in Lebenreich's throne room. It was somewhat of an anticlimax. Since that time, Orum has been traveling and honing his craft, assisting when he feels he needs to. There are also plenty of adventurers who need their metalcraft works, and he is always happy to oblige. In his travels he meets a young dwarf named Efail, whom he took in as an apprentice. Efail was a quick study, and after only a year in apprenticeship, has mastered the basics of blacksmithing. To further the young dwarf's skills, Orum passed onto Efail the forge in Seabreeze so he can refine said skills. Appearance A red haired dwarf with neat braided hair and beard. Orum is usually seen wearing some form of heavy armor, a contraption filled shield, and carrying an array of axes and other weapons. He started balding on his forehead, but keeps his crimson hair and beard long. He is of stocky build, even for a dwarf, and carries scars from many battles on his face and body. Personality On the surface, Orum seems like a typical antisocial dwarf. He scoffs at people, grumbling about this or that. He quietly mumbles to himself when he is angered, and carries grudges over a long time. However he values companions whom he can rely on in battle. He goes out of his way to defend people whom he works, and those who aid the dwarven people. He generally puts his clan first, then the dwarven people, then those he works with. Friends Clan Dron-Duraz- The Thunderbeards are stout allies, and Belegar has proven himself a worthy leader of the clan. Brunhilde, Manfred, and Annandil - Members of the Company of Belegar, and volunteers who came help Clan Dron-Duraz. He rarely see the humans anymore, but Annandil seems to be hanging around. Enemies Those who threaten Clan Dron-Duraz and dwarves in general. Aspirations Go home. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character